The Lost Uchiha: Uchiha Rang
by xoLadyMoonie
Summary: The lost Uchiha returns to Konoha, the Leaf village. What is her motive? What’s with this side of Hatake Kakashi that no one has seen before? And why does he seem to know her so well? The question runs through everyone’s minds. Who is Uchiha Rang?
1. Prologue

T**he Lost Uchiha: Uchiha Rang**

The lost Uchiha returns to Konoha, the Leaf village. What is her motive?

What's with this side of Hatake Kakashi that no one has seen before? And why does he seem to know her so well?

The question runs through everyone's minds.

Who is Uchiha Rang?

**A fan-fiction by Sally Chhor aka scpheonix**

**Prologue**

Rang walked quickly to her village, sensing something was horribly wrong. When she arrived, she gasped at the wreckage. She walked into the village, horrified. Her neighbors, aunties, uncles, cousins, were all dead. Blood was everywhere. Tears stung her eyes and pain swallowed her up. She rushed to her house, and saw her twin brother walk out of the door.

"Itachi!" She screamed and rushed to him. She stopped midway when he turned to face her. Her brother had eyes that didn't look familiar but she knew what it was. "Itachi… those eyes…" Then it hit her- her brother was the one who had caused the massacre. Why hasn't she noticed? Blood covered _his _clothes. "You…" Her voice trembled.

"I don't plan to kill you sister… I'm well aware of what you're capable of. Take care of Sasuke." Itachi pointed inside the house and then disappeared.

"Sasuke?!" Rang ran into the house full of worry and stumbled upon her parent's bloody bodies. She dropped to the ground, tears flowing out of her eyes uncontrollably. "Mum, dad…" She looked around the bloody room and spotted her little brother. "Sasuke!" She ran to her little brother who was unconscious but unharmed besides the little scratch on his arm. She gathered her little brother in her arms and escaped the lifeless village. The village that had once been her home was now destroyed by one of the strongest Uchiha children. "Itachi… I'll kill you!" Rang screamed, knowing all too well that her twin was watching her.

----

Rang travelled to Konoha village and left her brother in the care of a nurse.

"How is he?" Rang asked the nurse.

"He's fine… where did you come from?" The nurse asked, and then noticed the Uchiha clan symbol on her shirt. "Uchiha Clan?"

"Yes…" Rang murmured silently.

"There's been a massacre at the Uchiha village!" Someone screamed outside. The nurse faced Rang who started to cry.

"Tell no one of my presence, please. Not even my little brother…" Rang pleaded. The nurse nodded, confused. Rang faced her unconscious brother. "Grow up strong, Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one****: Unmasking the past **

Kakashi lazed around under a shady tree, reading his favorite flirt series.

"Intruder! Intruder!" An alarm went around the village. Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair. Kakashi closed his book and got ready to get up then shrugged.

"The other shinobies will deal with it." He got comfortable again and re-opened his book.

"That isn't a very ninja-like thing to do." A woman's voice whispered above him. Kakashi knew the voice. He looked up but she was gone. "Hatake Kakashi." Rang smirked, close to Kakashi's face. Kakashi scooted away from her in surprise.

_She's gotten much better. She's as silent as the wind…_ Kakashi thought to himself. Rang smirked at Kakashi. _What's with that black mask? She never used to wear one… she reminds me of someone, but I just can't put a finger on it…_.

"How are you, Kakashi? Miss me much?" Rang asked, playing her shoulder length black hair.

"Rang…" Was all Kakashi could say. It had been over 5 years since he had last seen her.

"What?" Rang pulled a face.

"Kaka-sensei!" A yellow-haired boy came running up. Rang turned her head and frowned, irritated. She had wanted to spend some time alone with Kakashi. "The intruder was seen heading over here! She's wearing tight black clothes with thick red random lines! She's got a mask on too." Naruto described. Rang turned to the little boy and placed her hands on her hips. Kakashi sighed.

"You don't miss anything do you, little boy?" Rang asked, arching an eyebrow. Naruto smiled at Rang and shook his head. "Well, what am I dressed in?" Rang frowned. Naruto looked at Rang up and down then jumped backwards, pointing and screaming.

"Naruto. Calm down." Kakashi stood up.

_Naruto, huh? The kyuubi container_. Rang eyed Naruto. Naruto looked at his teacher then back at Rang.

"Do you know her, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, this is Rang." Kakashi introduced. Rang waved her hand dully.

_She's pretty even though you can't see half her face… perhaps she's Kaka-sensei's sister?_ Naruto thought to himself excitedly. "Is she your sister?!"

"No." Rang and Kakashi stated together. Naruto made a confused face.

"Why do you wear a mask, Rang-san?" Naruto stuck his face close to hers. She took a few steps back and scoffed.

"Wouldn't you like to know, orange boy?" Rang teased. Naruto pouted.

"My name's Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto. Not orange boy!" Naruto yelled. "And yes, I would like to know!"

"Perhaps you shouldn't, Naruto." Kakashi waved his hands worryingly. "Well, Rang. What are you doing here? I'm sure you know Sasuke isn't here anymore."

"Sasuke? You know Sasuke?" Naruto asked upon hearing his best friend's name. They ignored him.

"I know that. Damn that little kid, I never thought he'd sink so long to obtain power. How long has it been since he disappeared? Two years hasn't it? He must be so grown up." Rang gushed at the thought of her little brother.

"Hello!" Naruto jumped up and down. Rang flicked Naruto just below his forehead protector. Naruto fell. _Who is this lady? That hurt and it didn't even look like it took any effort! Déjà vu…_

"Rang." Kakashi sighed.

"What? I can't come to see my old village? Nor you?" Rang pouted.

_Came to see Kaka-sensei?_ "Is she your girlfriend?!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi blushed and shook his hands and head. "Oh she is!"

"Naruto, you got it all wrong…" Kakashi tried to explain.

"I got to tell the others!" Naruto decided and disappeared. "Kage no bushin jutsu!" He yelled. His clones ran to all parts of the village and Kakashi sighed loudly.

"Kakashi…" Rang murmured. "Sorry."

"It's okay Rang. So tell me, why come?" Kakashi and Rang slowly walked together after Naruto.

"I was nearby. Came to visit. Haven't been here in a while, you know? Miss me?" Rang winked. Kakashi blushed and turned away. "That kid. He's the Kyuubi huh? The one Itachi wants." Kakashi nodded. "He was Sasuke's friend too. I heard that Sasuke didn't kill him to become stronger than Itachi… at least Sasuke still has a mind somewhat… oh what has my brother's become?" Rang cried.

"Rang…" Kakashi muttered and frowned. "It'd be okay. We're doing all we can to find Orochimaru's hideout."

"Orochimaru? Oh, I know where he is. I'm not worried. Sasuke has always been able to look after himself even if Itachi did take care of him most of the time…" Rang shrugged.

"You _know_ where Sasuke is? But you don't plan on looking for him? You do know what Orochimaru plans to do, don't you? Sasuke is his new container." Kakashi and Rang reached the inner village and they walked around. Many people eyed them, because Rang, a new face was with Kakashi and both had masks on.

"If _you_ know, don't you think Sasuke would too? And don't you think that he'd kill Orochimaru before then? You know his goal. He won't die until he does it." Rang shrugged. _I should have stayed with Sasuke… he wouldn't be like this if I did…_Rang managed a smile. "I'm hungry. You can shout me Ramen." Rang smiled and pulled Kakashi with her to the Ramen booth.

----

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto found Sakura in Tsunade's study. "Guess what?" Naruto pulled a smug face and crouched beside Sakura who was finding a book.

"What do you want, Naruto? I'm busy." Sakura took several books and placed them on a table.

"Kaka-sensei has a girlfriend and she wears a mask like him!" Naruto giggled playfully.

"Kaka-sensei does? Are you sure? Even though he always reads those perverted books, he doesn't seem like the guy who would be in a relationship." Sakura smoothed her pink hair and frowned at Naruto, whose blue eyes glimmered with mischievousness.

"Want to see? She's pretty." Naruto smirked. "I want to see what she's hiding under that mask of hers. Kaka-sensei said that I probably shouldn't. So, I'm even more curious. They both wear masks and I want to know why! Want to investigate?"

"We did before, remember? It didn't work." Sakura sighed and started flipping pages. _He has a girlfriend huh? He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would date. Who would like Kaka-sensei, the teacher who is always late?_ Sakura shut her book. "I'll come."

----

"Hi." Rang winked at some of the male shinobies. They blushed and stared at her as she passed. Rang chuckled to herself. Kakashi had left her to see Tsunade, the present Konoha Hokage.

"There she is." Naruto pointed to Rang from on top of a building.

_Woah, she's pretty! I wonder what her face looks like though! Her eyes remind me of someone…what's with her hair? It's short but longer at the front than the sides but really long at the back? And short and spiky at the top like a boy's? That's some hairstyle Reminds me of the legendary sannin, Jiraya. _Sakura thought to herself. "We can't get caught like before, Naruto."

"I know. I know Sakura-Chan. We're better ninjas now. Ah, where'd she go?" Naruto stood up and looked up and down for Rang who had disappeared.

"Who you looking for?" Rang whispered and crouched beside Naruto.

"For Kaka-sensei's girlfriend." Naruto answered, not knowing that it was Rang who asked. Sakura shrieked and fell on her bum.

"So, who is _Kaka-sensei_'s girlfriend orange boy?" Rang smirked. Naruto flinched and turned to face rang.

"You are!" Naruto shrieked, pointing at her face.

"I am?" Rang acted surprised. "Maybe you should ask your teacher that orange boy." Rang averted her attention on Sakura. "You're Tsunade's apprentice, huh?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. _I wonder how she knows? Kaka-sensei probably told her? _"I'm Haruno Sakura. And you are?"

"Rang." Rang answered, deciding not to tell the children where she's from. "Well, I got to jet." Rang vanished and left Naruto whining.

----

Kakashi smiled to himself as he unlocked the door of his room. "Ah, so he did this…" Kakashi spoke to himself whilst reading his novel.

"Still reading those books, Kaka-sensei?" Rang teased. Kakashi jumped in surprise.

"How'd you get in my room?!" Kakashi shrieked. _I couldn't even sense her…_

"Don't worry." Rang shut the door and shuffled closer to Kakashi who was backed up against the wall. Rang pulled down her mask, revealing her beautiful face. Kakashi gulped. "Have you been thinking of me, Kakashi? _Wanting_ me?" She teased, unzipping Kakashi's vest. Kakashi didn't speak. She removed the head metal that covered his eye. Rang pulled her body against his and placed both hands against his mask, the tips over the edge. "I have." She whispered. She pulled down his mask and planted her lips on his.

"Kaka-sensei!" Sakura knocked on the door then opened it.

"Ah, Sakura, how are you?" Kakashi asked with his mask back on and his vest zipped. His heart raced and his head pulsated. _That was too close…_

"Hello again." Rang greeted Sakura. Sakura turned her gaze to Rang who sat on Kakashi's bed with her mask down. Sakura yelped and stared on.

_She looks so much like Sasuke-kun! _Sakura covered her mouth in surprise. "Ka…Ka…" Sakura tried to speak but couldn't. "Sa…Sa…" She stuttered.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You seem a bit shaken up." Kakashi asked. Sakura pointed to Rang who was smiling smugly. Kakashi turned his eyes to Rang. Rang pulled up her mask. Naruto came scrambling in and pointing.  
"Ah! Why are you in the same room?!" Naruto accused.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself." Rang got off the bed and bowed. "I am Uchiha Rang. Twin sister to Uchiha Itachi, sister to Uchiha Sasuke. Also known as the Lost Uchiha in some places."

"It can't be! Sasuke and Itachi are the last of the Uchiha clan! No body said anything about a sister!" Naruto shouted. Sakura simply stared.

_Lost Uchiha? No wonder she looks so much like Sasuke-kun. She's his sister… and her eyes are just like his. _Sakura's eyes were nailed.

"Itachi didn't kill me. He didn't kill Sasuke. I brought Sasuke to a Konoha nurse when I found him… _We_ are the last of the Uchiha clan, although I also know of the founder… but that's a story for another day. I didn't want Sasuke to know I was still alive." Rang stably spoke all the way through, her tone of voice allowed no signs of emotion to escape. Her dark eyes, however, reflected hatred. That all changed after Naruto changed the subject. Sasuke's name was a taboo to him after all.

"Then how do you know Kaka-sensei?" Naruto insisted.

"Yeah, how _do_ I know you, _Kaka-sensei_?" Rang asked, sitting on Kakashi's bed. Kakashi chuckled and scratched his head.

"We met when I was still apart of the ANBU squad." Kakashi informed.

"And?" Rang persuaded him to continue.

"And… she told me about what happened to the Uchiha clan…" Kakashi continued, unsure what Rang wanted him to say.

"And…?" Rang pushed on. Kakashi scratched his head and chuckled uncomfortably.

_What does Rang want me to say in front of them?!_ Kakashi thought to himself worryingly.

"We became friends." Rang finished with a smile, sending a secret wink to Kakashi who took it rather queasily.

"So, you aren't in a relationship? Why do you wear a mask then?" Naruto pointed.

"Why you ask…" Rang pulled down her mask and Naruto felt his knees give way. His heart started to beat faster and his mouth went dry. Love hearts practically became his eyes. "Does that answer your question?" Rang pulled up her mask.

"Wow… Hey." Naruto jumped on Kakashi's bed after snapping out of it.

"Naruto, please don't jump on my bed." Kakashi pleaded.

"Have you seen Kaka-sensei's face before? It seems like no body has besides the old man and his daughter at the Ramen place because Kaka-sensei eats there." Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, embarrassed. _He's so rude!_

"Yes I have." Rang stated. She faced Kakashi who had a hand to his face embarrassingly.

"You have?! Was it more than a second?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed together.

"Haven't you ever taken you mask off Kakashi? Let me guess, you wear a mask when you go to hot springs too?" Rang frowned. Kakashi chuckled nervously. "Kakashi…" Rang laughed. "I have seen Kakashi without his mask and I'm well aware that many people have not. It's hard to see his face isn't it? Since he eats fast too. I have seen him for more than a second." Rang eyed Kakashi seductively. Kakashi tried to avoid her intimidating eyes.

"Don't you two have training or something?" Kakashi tried to change the subject. _Please go! Rang, why'd you tell them so much?!_

"Oh yeah… Rang, why don't you join us? Better yet, I'll battle you!" Naruto challenged.

"You? Battle with me?" Rang laughed. "What do I get if I win?"

"Naruto, I don't think you should…" Kakashi tried to get him out of it.

"I'll treat you to Ramen!" Naruto declared. Sakura watched Naruto helplessly.

---

"Naruto! Do your best!" Sakura cheered.

"Don't kill him, Rang!" Kakashi yelled.

"That's great motivation Kaka-sensei." Sakura frowned. Kakashi chuckled. "But she should be strong huh? She's Sasuke-kun's sister and apart of the Uchiha clan…"

"She wouldn't need to move a single spot to take Naruto down, Sakura. She's stronger than she looks." Kakashi crossed his arms and watched. Sakura gasped. Rang stood perfectly still while Naruto jumped up and down then crouched.

"Come on, orange boy." Rang teased. _I know everything there is to know about you. Unfair, but hey, what's fair in a fight?_

"It's NARUTO!" Naruto ran to her and duplicated himself with each, holding a kunai.

Rang stood perfectly still. _Why isn't she moving?_ Several clones ran to her, they were nowhere close to touching her. Rang hit each in the stomach with her palms and each vanished in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto then came roaring out of the ground. Rang moved her head slightly from Naruto's fist, bent a little to the side, then sent a powerful kick to Naruto's stomach and sent him flying.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"How troublesome." Kakashi shook his head. Naruto stumbled up. Blood oozed from his mouth.

"You're good." Naruto coughed. _That one single kick felt like a thousand battles. Her strength exceeds Sakura-chan's and Granny Tsunade's. _

"Come on, orange boy." Rang challenged. "Here, I'll give you a free shot. Right here." Rang patted her cheek. "Oh, actually. If you manage to get me down, I'll get Kakashi to show you his face." She smirked.

"Rang!" Kakashi shouted. "No!" _Not that I'm not confident that you'll kill Naruto before you even have your face on the ground, I cannot allow you to gamble with my face!_

"Oh, why worry for Kakashi? It's just your face." Rang winked. _You're beautiful face that makes all girls fall for you, that is._

"Okay!" Naruto started to get pumped up. A clone appeared beside him and he started conjuring chakra on his hand. "Get ready, Rang!"

_His Raesengan is different._ Kakashi thought upon seeing it.

"Oh? I've seen that attack before somewhere before." Rang mumbled and scratched her head.

"Rang!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto came flying, the chakra ball, aiming at Rang's stomach. Rang caught Naruto's wrist. Jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Naruto stumbled over onto his face.

"…What happened?" Sakura asked. "I didn't see. It was too quick. Kaka-sensei?"

"She jumped over his head and kicked him." Kakashi informed.

_She's much more quicker than fuzzy eyebrows._ Naruto decided and wiped the sweat from his face. "I'm not going to give up! I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come at me." Rang stood some kind of stance which alerted Kakashi.

"Rang, no!" Kakashi tried to interfere. Rang smiled.

"What's she going to do? Why are you so worried?" Sakura asked.

"When she gets serious… that's how she stands." Kakashi murmured.

"But why?! She knows she's leagues better than Naruto!" Sakura shouted, worried.

"She wants to have fun." Kakashi shrugged. _She's a dangerous woman. _Rang stood back up, smiling and waving her hand up and down.

"Don't worry Kakashi. I won't kill him. Although, I can't promise you that I won't hurt him." Rang smirked. "Come. Orange boy."

"It's Naruto!" Naruto charged at her with a kunai. Rang evaded whilst Naruto attacked.

"She's fast." Sakura murmured, awed. _She looks faster than Lee…_

_What will you do, Rang?_ Kakashi worryingly thought.

----

"Faster. You won't even touch me at this pace." Rang stated as she moved all parts of her body, evading the kunai. Naruto hissed and somewhat hastened. Naruto sent his knee to her face. Rang blocked it with her hand and pushed him down, and then head butted him. Naruto stumbled backwards. "Get serious Naruto, or else you can never get my brother back." Rang smirked. Naruto froze.

_She's right. If I can't even touch her, how weak am I?_ Naruto growled.

"You're not weak, Naruto. But you lack speed." Rang informed. "Maybe you should run more?" She suggested. "But, I am positive that you won't be able to help Sasuke at your level, nor will you be able to prevent the Akatsuki from getting that kyuubi inside of you." Rang crossed her arms. Naruto stared at the grass. The day was setting and the wind had picked up speed and strength. "Show me that strength people have seen you use." Rang tormented. "Come."

"Rang… she's entertained." Kakashi watched Rang fight Naruto. "She's not going all out, but… she's having fun."

"Fun?" Sakura repeated. _Rang is beautiful. She resembles Sasuke-kun a lot. But she seems more cheerful…_

"Why…" Naruto started, gritting his teeth. His heart was beating quickly and he felt his face heat up. "Why didn't you protect Sasuke? Why don't you bring him back? Why?!" Naruto screamed, not realizing that he had tears in his eyes. Rang's face changed emotions.

"Why…" Rang repeated. She punched Naruto in the stomach, giving him a huge burn whilst causing him to fly backwards, digging into the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran to him and started to heal his stomach muscles that were ripped from the punch.

"Why… it's because I don't want him to see me. He will question me. Ask me why I didn't protect the village." Rang murmured. "My little brother has his reasons for leaving. Why do you insist on trying to bring him back against his will? You know that he will not die until he kills his brother. I'll ask you in return. Why?" Rang murmured.

"Rang…" Sakura faced her. _She looks so sad…_Naruto sat up.

"Because we care about him. That's way. We're his family." Naruto stated. "Unlike you."

"Naruto!" Kakashi tried to stop him but Rang held up her hand to stop Kakashi.

"It's okay. I completely agree. Even though I snuck around to watch Sasuke grow up, I never did interact with him… I wanted to, but I feared his rejection… I'll only bring back memories." Rang whispered then vanished into the wind.

"She disappeared again…" Sakura looked around. Naruto looked to the ground.

"Rang…" Kakashi frowned. "Where did you go now?"

----

Rang cried silently inside the forest in a tree. It was her favourite spot when she still lived in Konoha – when the clan was still alive. She placed her head back against the tree trunk. She pulled down her mask and gazed up at the stars.

_Itachi… you have brought so much sorrow to our family. The only reason why… I haven't killed you, is because I want Sasuke to have his revenge…_ Rang sniffled.

"Rang?" Kakashi stood below her. "Are you alright?"

"Go away Kakashi. Go read that book of yours." Rang mumbled. Kakashi walked up the tree with his hands in his pockets. "Go away before I hurt you."

"You wouldn't." Kakashi was confident. Rang pushed him down but only made him swing under the branch with his feet still stuck. "See?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I wonder if it'd be different if I stayed with Sasuke, instead of leaving and allowing him to think I was dead? Even though I wasn't as close to Sasuke as Itachi… I still cared. I wanted to teach him things Itachi couldn't and train him when others wouldn't and take care of him like a big sister would…" Rang cried, tears flowing down her face freely. She covered her face and messed up her black hair. "If I was there… he wouldn't have been so messed up. So cold towards everyone…"

"But if you were, we probably wouldn't have met." Kakashi reminded. Rang chuckled.

"No… but we would have eventually. You were Sasuke's teacher after all." She managed a smile. "I'm sorry for coming out of nowhere…" Kakashi swung himself up and sat beside her on the large branch. Kakashi watched Rang sniffle and force a smile.

_She's a powerful woman. I'd hate to be her enemy… she's so beautiful…_ The reflection of the moon on her face made her only more radiant and stunning.

"Can't stop staring at me, huh?" Rang chuckled. She faced him and guided her fingers to the head protector. She lifted it up and looked in both Kakashi's eyes. She ran her finger against his left scar then pulled down his mask. Kakashi guided her face to his.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The Shadow Phoenix**

"There are rumours going around that Kakashi has a girlfriend." Tenten gossiped to her team members the next morning.

"Kakashi?" Neji repeated. "Girlfriend? Who?"

"I heard from Naruto that she's beautiful." Lee stated and trained by kicking and punching the air. "She can't be more than Sakura-chan!" Lee fantasized.

"Good job, Lee!" Gai appeared, smiling and sparkled his teeth.

"Gai-sensei, did you hear? Kakashi has a girlfriend." Lee informed.

"Ka…Ka… Kakashi?!" Gai stuttered, surprised. "Where did you hear this from?"

"Uzamaki Naruto. He said he saw Kakashi and a woman who had a mask on being extremely friendly towards each other." Lee stated. Gai grew frustrated and his eyes burned with fire.

"Kakashi! I will see this woman!" Gai declared and disappeared. Lee, Neji and Tenten stared at the spot where their teacher stood.

----

"Kakashi, who is this woman I've been hearing about?!" Gai entered the staff room and slammed his hands on the table.

"Ah, good morning. How are you today?" Kakashi asked cheerfully. Gai drew his face close to Kakashi's. "Eh? Is there something wrong?"

"Don't act dumb, Kakashi. I know something is going on." Gai growled, determined.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi chuckled happily. _Naruto, huh?_

"I'm watching you, Kakashi." Gai set his eyes on him and walked out.

"Yeah, this woman dressed in tight black and red clothes came onto me when I went to gather the messages! She wore a mask, but I could tell that she was pretty." Two shinobies talked amongst each other.

_Rang. You had time to flirt too? I wonder where you're now._ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Good morning. Ka-ka-shi." Rang hung upside side to the building's window that was several stories high.

"…." Kakashi stared at her. _She looks happy today._

"Ah, there's the woman with the mask!" The Shinobi pointed. Rang waved to the man happily and held out his coin purse. "Ah! My money!" He shouted. Rang winked and disappeared.

----

"Rang. You know that's theft right?" Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his silver hair.

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid, dummy!" Rang hit Kakashi lightly on the head. "It was for fun. I'll return it soon."

"Ah ha!" Gai appeared and pointed at them. Rang blinked confused and Kakashi covered his face.

_Great._ Kakashi groaned. Gai approached the woman and winked, shining his pearly whites. Rang was disgusted and used Kakashi as a shield. "Good morning." Kakashi greeted.

"This is the masked woman isn't it, Kakashi? You're so-called girlfriend who is the intruder and thief!" Gai accused.

"Girlfriend. No. Intruder. Perhaps. Thief. Yes." Kakashi answered. Rang pouted.

"Ah ha! I'll take her to the dungeon!" Gai grabbed Rang's arm.

_We have a dungeon?_ Kakashi frowned and arched an eyebrow. "Ah." He grabbed Rang's other arm. "Please release her, Gai."

"Yeah, shiny head. Release me!" Rang exclaimed. "Or else I'll scream." Rang's eyes sparkled mischievously. Gai quickly let her go. Rang slithered onto Kakashi.

"Ka-ka-Kakashi!" Gai went red in the face. _Why does he get such a pretty woman?!_

"Kaka-sensei! …Rang-san!" Naruto waved and approached. "Ah, Gai-sensei?" Naruto looked up to the green tight suited man whose face was red and his thick eyebrows were scrunched together. Naruto then turned his eyes to Kakashi and Rang then realized why Gai was so uncomfortable. Gai pursed his lips shut then ran away.

"Morning, orange boy." Rang greeted with a smile. She threw him the stolen purse. "I need you to give this to a shinobi. He'd be complaining about it." She giggled.

_Even though both of her brothers' destination is unknown, she seems quite cheerful…and even when I said all those bad things to her, she's still nice to me…_Naruto was awed by Rang's courage in still being able to be happy. "I'm sorry, Rang-san." Naruto apologized, stuttering a little.

"It's fine. It's fine. Don't worry about it, Orange boy." Rang smiled "Let's go somewhere, Kakashi!" Rang suggested, still clinging onto him like a snake.

"Rang, I've got a mission out to the sound village." Kakashi stated. "I can't."

"Are you going alone?" Rang asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Naruto and Sakura are coming with me." Kakashi informed.

"Oh well! I'll come to keep you company anyway!" Rang continued to smile. Kakashi made a face that didn't seem all that enthusiastic.

"Please stop acting like this Rang." Kakashi sighed. Rang pouted and jumped off him.

"Fine. I'll act normal." Rang rolled her eyes. "I'll act like Kakashi. Calm and collected, is it?" She chuckled and stood up straight, pretended to stick her hands in her invisible pockets in her pants and used her side hair fringe to fully cover an eye. "Cool?"

"Rang-san. You look funny." Naruto laughed.

"Oh?" Rang smiled and fixed herself up. She faced Kakashi. "Sorry." She apologised. "I know! I'll be like Sasuke!" Rang pulled her face to an 'I'm better than you' look.

"Kakashi. Naruto." A woman with blonde hair and ponytails with a green coat called in front of them. Her eyes grew in sight of Rang. _She changed her uniform. I love her black boots._

"Long time no see, granny." Rang greeted.

"Ah! You called her granny! Do you know granny Tsunade?!" Naruto shouted.

"Quite. We'd pass each other occasionally before she was Hokage. How is the seat, hey?" Rang asked.

"What are you doing here, Rang?" Tsunade demanded an answer. Rang rolled her eyes.

"Am I not wanted, Hokage? Kakashi wants me here." Rang grabbed Kakashi's arm and held it between her breasts. Kakashi blushed and looked away.

"Naruto. Shikumaru calls for you. Go." Tsunade ordered. Naruto frowned and obeyed.

"Come to my office." Tsunade ordered the two.

"Ah, she's so dull." Rang frowned.

----

"So?" Tsunade asked, sitting on her chair.

"So, what? What do you want me to say, Tsunade? Or is it Tsunade-_sama_?" Rang chuckled, amused.

"Kakashi, how do you know her?" Tsuande turned her attention on Kakashi who kept quiet.

"Why do you need know? He just knows me. Don't worry. Kakashi is a good boy." Rang had a serious face on.

"Good? Rang what did you do?" Kakashi faced her.

"I didn't do anything… except kill a few people… oh, I didn't tell you huh? I'm an assassin." Rang stated. Kakashi stared at her. "But I don't see how that's different to being a ninja." She shrugged.

"Well. Who do you plan to kill?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi's eyes were set on Rang.

"No one… here at least." Rang smiled. "Not to worry."

"Kakashi. Are you set for your mission?" Tsunade turned her eyes on him. Kakashi nodded, still affected by Rang's job. Tsunade sighed. "Rang, have you told Kakashi everything?"

"Everything?" Kakashi mimicked, confused. Rang chuckled and made herself comfortable on a windowsill.

"What _is_ everything?" Rang murmured. "Tsunade, he knows me more than you do."

"Is that so? What is he to you?" Tsunade asked with her eyes full of curiosity and seriousness.

"But what he doesn't know…" Rang evaded the question. "Have you heard of the shadow phoenix?"

"I have… around other villages." Kakashi muttered.

"That be me." She smiled. "I'm the Shadow Phoenix assassin." Kakashi stared. Tsunade closed her eyes and wrapped her hands in each other. "What else would you like to know? Tsunade, did I miss anything that you find interesting?" Rang's voice was deadly irritated. _I didn't want Kakashi to know. He protects important people from people like me. I wonder what he's thinking._

"Nope." Tsunade shook her head, obviously amused. Kakashi looked at his feet.

_Assassin? Okay, sure I questioned her when we first met, but Rang, an assassin?_ Kakashi frowned.

"Kakashi. It's not like being an assassin is bad. I kill bad people. I don't necessarily kill good people." Rang frowned. _I would kill you if this village didn't depend on your leadership, Tsunade. I don't like you._

"Please excuse me." Kakashi bowed and left, making no eye contact with Rang. Rang watched him leave and cursed.

"What the hell did I do to _you_ to make me tell him? He didn't need to know!" Rang hissed angrily.

"I didn't tell you to tell him. You did that yourself." Tsunade shrugged. Rang walked up to her and grabbed her by the shirt.

"No. But you would have told him if I didn't." Rang spat. "What the hell do you want, Tsunade?"

"I want you to do me a favour." Tsunade stated. "Sure, I don't know your past and where you came from. But I consider you trustworthy. Especially now that I see Hatake Kakashi holds you dear to him." Tsunade smirked. Rang released her and scoffed.

"And what makes you think I'd oblige? You know I don't particularly like you." Rang folded her arms.

"I don't. But no harm in asking, is there?" Tsunade paused. "Naruto. Go away."

"Ah, sorry! But I wanted to see Rang-san." Naruto came in.

"Hello orange boy. Why do you want to see me?" Rang approached Naruto and played with his yellow hair.

"It's about Kaka-sensei. He looked a bit distracted when I saw him in the hall. He almost bumped into the wall." Naruto described. "I've never seen him like that."

"Look what you did. Hokage." Rang hissed. "If you want a favour from me. I suggest you find me." She vanished.

"She's fast." Naruto whispered. "Granny Tsunade, do you know Rang?"

"A bit." Tsunade murmured. "Do you?" Naruto went quiet and nodded.

"She's close to Kaka-sensei…" _Should I tell her about being Sasuke's sister?_ "Do you know where she's from?" Naruto asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"No. I don't. But I think she can be trusted if Kakashi trusts her. Kakashi is picky when it comes to women after all…" Tsunade sighed.

"Have you seen her face?" Naruto asked, sitting on the ground. Tsunade shook her head.

"She always had that mask on when we saw each other. Why?" Tsunade glared. Naruto got up and shook his head and hands quickly.

"No reason! Got to go! Bye!" Naruto dashed.

"Her face huh? Hmph. I've never seen Kakashi like that. Is Rang so important to him? I was definitely sure that Kakashi was interested in men. He's never given a second glance at any women before…" Tsunade spun in her chair and looked out the window, having more questions develop in her head.

----

"Kakashi!" Rang caught up to Kakashi who looked distressed. "Kakashi?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi murmured.

"I didn't think it was important…" She frowned. All the emotions coming out came from her eyes and voice. Kakashi's too. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "You're not usually so sad. Stand up straight Kakashi. You'll make people worry." Kakashi stayed as he was and continued slumping towards his room.

"At any time, you could have died." Kakashi murmured. Rang rolled her eyes.

"So could you. You were apart of the ANBU squad and now one of the top shinobi here. You could die anytime too you know." Rang excused.

_Ha, she's right isn't she?_ Kakashi felt a bit stupid. "Stay here with me. Live here with me." Kakashi held onto her hand. As much as Rang wanted to say yes, she couldn't.

"I can't. How about you come with me?" Rang knew he'd reject. Kakashi entered his room and pulled her in.

----

"Who's the woman Kakashi's with, Naruto-kun?" The old man and his daughter asked after serving Naruto his bowel of Ramen.

"Her name's Rang! She's super strong! I think she's Kakashi's girlfriend!" Naruto slurped the noodles happily.

"Both of them have such beautiful faces…" Old man's daughter murmured. "Beautiful."

"Is Kaka-sensei that pretty?" Noodles half dangled out of Naruto's mouth.

"It's beautiful." The old man stated. "They match." He chuckled. "I've never seen Kakashi that interested in a woman through the years I've known him. Never gave a woman a second glance unless he has to."

_Kaka-sensei must like Rang a whole lot if he spends a lot of time with her and to even let her in his room! He doesn't even have any more time to read his books! Rang is a very interesting woman. Powerful too. Uchiha Rang…huh?_

_----  
_

Rang slid Kakashi's arm off her waist and slid out of his bed. Kakashi slept like a little baby. She pulled his blanket to his beautiful face, and then dressed herself. When she got outside, the sun was already starting to set.

_It's been two days already…_Rang watched the sun set. A woman, dressed in shinobi clothing approached Rang with scary eyes. _She needs to fix up her hair_. Rang chuckled at the woman's long dark green hair.

"Are you Kakashi's rumored girlfriend?" The woman asked. Rang stared at her and made a face. "Well?"

"I don't know." Rang shrugged. _Rumored girlfriend? What the heck?_

"You just came out of his room." The woman pointed to the door. _Don't tell me they did that already! _

"What of it?" Rang yawned. "What are you to him?" Rang eyed her. The woman went red. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I… I…" She stuttered. Kakashi came out of his room dressed but without the green shinobi vest.

"Ah. Good evening Hira-san." Kakashi greeted.

"G-G-Good evening!" Hira bowed quickly while Kakashi tilted his head in confusion.

"What brings you here, Hira-san?" Kakashi asked. Hira blushed and faced him. Rang stared out at the sky, bored.

_They both even wear masks…such a coordinated couple…_ Hira smiled. "Just… uh passing by, I'm going now. Bye." She scuttled away.

_I wonder what's wrong with her?_ Kakashi yawned and scratched his head. He faced Rang's back. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the sun set." Rang murmured. "You seem to have many people who like you, Kakashi. That woman has a huge crush on you."

"Really?" Kakashi blinked. _Hira-san, does? How come I can't tell?_

"You're really clueless, aren't you Kakashi?" Rang chuckled. "You're cute." She touched his biceps and smiled. "Would you… forget me?" Rang pulled him into a hug.

"What do you mean? Why?" Kakashi held her. _Forget her? I can't… she's the only one I love that hasn't died on me yet…_

"When I go away. When we're separated again. Will you forget me?" Rang murmured.

_You don't know this, but you've been the only woman in my eyes. _"No." Kakashi stated firmly.

"Will you move on if I don't come back?" Rang questioned.

_I don't know…_ "Where do you plan on going?" Kakashi asked, squeezing her a bit.

"What will you do when I die? If I die?" Rang released her grip slightly.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi tore her off him and looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm just asking." Rang shrugged. "I just want to know who I should haunt when I die." She smirked. Kakashi sighed from relief.

"Don't ever talk about dying." Kakashi warned.

"Alright. Just for my copy ninja… do you have that many copied techniques to be called the copy ninja? I bet you couldn't copy mine even if you tried your hardest." Rang teased.

"I have many. Yeah." Kakashi blushed. "Copy yours? What techniques do you have? Being apart of the Uchiha clan, you're specialty is fire, right?"

"Smart. But did you know, not many females in the Uchiha clan inherit the sharingan and surpass the men? I happened to be one of the females who did, but of course I wasn't acknowledged. It's a clan, men are important, woman are house wives…" Rang frowned.

"You surpassed Itachi?" Kakashi murmured, feeling the horrifying effect of his high level sharingan again.

"Yeah. I did. Itachi had to do his best though. I studied elsewhere because I was more advanced than him. It was for him to look good. He had to live under the torture of surpassing me, which made it harder for Sasuke too. Hm, I must've been a burden to those brothers of mine." She giggled. "Their yearn of power to exceed pass me led to weird situations now. I wonder what Itachi will say if he sees me. 'Hello sister. No time no see,' perhaps?" Without knowing, tears had struck her. Kakashi held her close.

"Don't cry." Kakashi hushed and ran his hand through her hair.

"I hate him. He destroyed everything I had. He turned our little brother into a monster. I hope Sasuke kills him fast. If he doesn't, I'll kill Itachi myself." She growled.


	4. Chapter 3 & Background info

**Chapter three****: Encounter with the past**

"It's great to be out!" Naruto cheered happily, walking ahead of his teammates.

"Team Kakashi, huh?" Rang giggled, walking beside Kakashi. "Sakura, how do you manage to put up with Kakashi and Orange boy there?"

"Uh… I'm not sure." Sakura chuckled. "I manage. Kaka-sensei isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad?" Rang faced Kakashi who looked away. Rang giggled. "So, what's this mission you got to do?"

"Someone is polluting their water hole; we're supposed to go help find out who. People have been disappearing too." Kakashi informed.

"Hm." Rang looked away into the forest. _I've stayed too long. The Akatsuki will be near by now…_ Rang faced Kakashi. _Oh how I'll miss him._

_----  
_

They camped when the sun started to set. Everyone slept silently. Kakashi slept beside Rang in a separate sleeping bag. Rang stayed awake, waiting for the right moment to leave.

_They haven't moved in over half an hour… they should be deep asleep now…_ Rang pulled herself out of the sleeping bag and fixed herself up. She knelt beside Kakashi and watched him sleep. She smoothed his long silver hair from his face and smiled. Rang made a movement to stand up but Kakashi caught her hand.

"Where are you going? Are you running away without a word again?" Kakashi accused. Rang managed a guilty chuckle.

"That was the plan, yeah… Kakashi, I've got to go." Rang pulled her hand but Kakashi held on tight. "Please."

"Give me a reason." Kakashi angrily pleaded. Rang looked away, feeling tears in her eyes. "You came back into my life for two days and now you're going away again?"

"I'm sorry…" Rang murmured. "But this is me, Kakashi! I can't live in one place! I bring trouble everywhere I go now!"

_Rang…_ Kakashi watched Rang break down. "Don't go." Rang pulled her arm free.

"I have to… don't wait for me. I might come visit you again though…" _if I don't get killed that is._ She smiled and planted her masked lips over his. "I love you." And she vanished. Kakashi got up quickly.

"Rang!" Kakashi ran into the forest to look for her. "Rang!" _I can't let you go now. Not now._ Rang jumped from tree to tree with tears in her eyes. She could hear Kakashi screaming her name.

----

_He better not get those dogs to find me… It's so much harder leaving him now than before._ Rang gulped in her thoughts and quickened her pace.

Kakashi dropped to the ground. Naruto ran up to him.

"Kaka-sensei! What happened? Where's Rang-san?" Naruto questioned. Sakura stood behind him, but from witnessing Kakashi's sad face, she knew what happened.

_I've never seen Kaka-sensei so broken up… Rang-san must've meant a lot to him._ Sakura decided. "Kaka-sensei, should we go look for her?"

"No. Go back to sleep… We're leaving early tomorrow." Kakashi got up and walked back to camp. _Why would she leave now?_

_----  
_

"Uchiha Rang, huh?" A member of the Akatsuki watched Rang jump from tree to tree at great speed through a ball. "She needs to die. Itachi." He called forward. Itachi looked at him through his deep red sharingan eyes.

"Yes." Itachi mouthed and disappeared. _It's time to die, Rang._

_----  
_

Sakura stayed awake and watched her teacher silently mope. Sakura hugged her legs and frowned.

_Sensei must like her a lot. Rang-san is Sasuke-kun's sister, perhaps that was the reason for Kaka-sensei to train Sasuke-kun during the Chuunin exams two years ago…I wonder why Rang decided to go without saying goodbye? Runs in the family… probably._ Sakura looked at Kakashi's back then felt an awful aura that Kakashi and Naruto noticed too.

_Rang._ Kakashi got up.

----

It became morning and Rang was still running through trees at great speed then she stopped, upon feeling the strong aura. She dropped to the ground on her feet.

"Long time no see, Rang." A deep voice muttered in front of her. Rang glared at her brother.

"I would say the same, only if you _were_ the real Itachi. Why do you not come as yourself, brother?" Rang tormented. Her brother remained silent. "Why use the body of a shinobi from the sound? You know people will catch on sooner or later."

"You're sharp, Rang. Like always." Itachi spoke with a bland tone.

"Let me guess. You're here to kill me. Right? Because I know too much?" Rang frowned, bored and not caring. Itachi motioned his head a little. "I remember, brother. Those eyes were the last thing I saw of you… and it hurts doesn't it? Those eyes. You're stupid and pathetic." Rang scoffed. Itachi didn't speak, but what Rang spoke of did affect him somewhat. "You will never surpass me, Itachi."

"And even so. You do not try to stop me from doing what I do?" Itachi murmured. Rang sniggered.

"I have no business in what you do unless it concerns me. What do you think, Itachi? Our brother, with your past comrade?" Rang asked. Itachi glared at Rang. Rang made direct eye contact then got absorbed into his jutsu. Rang remained calm. _Does he really think, that this is able to hurt me?_ Rang scoffed. Suddenly her body got nailed to a wall and the surroundings changed to their old home village. Rang felt her chest tighten and then heard the screams of the families. "Stop it." Rang growled. Itachi stood in front of her, with eyes that showed no emotion.

"Does it hurt, Rang? The past?" Itachi murmured. Rang turned her head away. "Can you escape, sister?" Itachi taunted. Rang closed her eyes, and then re-opened them. Itachi's eyes widened and Rang escaped the Jutsu and things became normal again, only that the sun had totally risen.

_Her sharingan… is different. It has four corners, not three._ Itachi jumped away from his sister.

"Surprised? I'll introduce you to my self-made sharingan. Hikaku, I call it. Four corners rather than the usual three. Magnificent isn't it?" Rang smirked and swished her hair back. "You should be thankful that I'm allowing Sasuke his revenge, Itachi. Or else you'll be long dead now." Rang hissed. "Your shadow will be gone, in a moment." Rang vanished then reappeared. She kicked Itachi's head and sent him flying. _I hate you_.

----

"Do you feel it, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked as they ran quickly through trees.

"I do. Rang is fighting." Kakashi stated. _And this familiar aura has to be him_. "Let's hurry. Naruto. Sakura."

----

"Why hold back, Rang?" Itachi crouched on the ground with blood oozing out of a cut on his cheek. Rang held out her hand and several swords flamed in the air around it.

"Tell Sasuke that I wish him well when he's standing over your body, brother." Rang murmured without emotion. The flaming swords flew at him. Itachi smirked and allowed the swords to pierce through the muscles and organs of the body. Itachi's image disappeared and a ninja from the sound took his place. _Kakashi… he's close._ Rang felt Kakashi draw near. _Maybe… I should go_. As much as her brain urged her body to move, it stayed where it was. _Move!_

"Rang!" Kakashi emerged through two trees and stood a few metres away.

"Wait up! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura appeared behind him and gasped. _Her sharingan… looks like a pinwheel._ Naruto stared into Rang's eyes. Kakashi approached.

"Don't." Rang whispered and took a step back. Kakashi froze. "Please. Kakashi. You're making this harder than it already is…" Rang took a deep breath in. "Please don't come looking for me." Rang murmured.

"But!" Kakashi tried to argue but noticed how much pain Rang was in. She had tears flowing down her eyes like a puddle into a river.

"Rang…" Naruto murmured. "Where are you going?"

"I am… going where… my legs take me." Rang shrugged. "I have jobs to do, Orange boy." She smiled wearily. "Become stronger so you can one day defeat me – although I doubt you ever will." She changed her mood slightly. Naruto smiled and pouted. "Sakura, train hard. Become a great kunoichi and medical ninja. Show everyone that girls are just as good… even though I think that damn Tsunade did that by becoming Hokage…"

"Rang…" Kakashi shuffled towards her and Rang watched him approach. Rang ran into him and hugged him tightly, crying and sniffling.

_This is so sad…_Sakura noticed that she had started to cry as well. _I guess sensei has other emotions too._

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Rang cried.

"Don't go then." Kakashi held her close. "You don't have to."

"I know I don't. But I need to. Kakashi, Konoha isn't my home anymore." Rang murmured.

"That can always change, Rang. Stay with me." Kakashi pleaded. Rang shook her head.

"I can't…" _As much as I may want to…_ Rang sniffled.

"Promise me something then." Kakashi made her face him. "Promise not to forget me."

"… I promise." Rang smiled. "I might even send you messages from time to time. Look for the phoenix." She winked.

"Don't fall in love." Kakashi whispered. Rang became playful and pushed him lightly.

"You'll get jealous won't you?" Rang chuckled. "But I've already fallen in love, Kakashi. With you." Rang touched his face. "Be happy. I wish that of you." Kakashi caught her hand in his. They kissed with their masks on.

_That's so cute…_Sakura sulked and wiped the falling tears from her face.

_Kaka-sensei… is kissing Rang-san!_ Naruto stared.

"You're the only woman for me, Rang. Come back to me, soon." Kakashi whispered in her ear. Rang smiled and whispered something back then vanished.

"Kaka-sensei?" Sakura approached her teacher. Kakashi turned around with a happy face.

"Let's get going shall we?" Kakashi suggested with a light tone.

----

_Continue to miss me, Kakashi. But for now, keep yourself entertained with your perverted books._ Rang had whispered. Kakashi walked slowly by himself as Sakura and Naruto walked ahead.

"My perverted books, huh?" Kakashi chuckled. "I'll miss you, Uchiha Rang."

**So who is Uchiha Rang? The 411 on my made up character.**

Uchiha Rang is the younger fraternal twin sister of Uchiha Itachi and elder sister to Uchiha Sasuke. In the Naruto series (I and II), Rang is not revealed because no one besides Itachi and Kakashi (who never talks about himself) knows that she's alive. In Sasuke's memory, Rang does not appear either because Rang is always out of the village somewhere, studying and training. She is known as the lost Uchiha in some areas that have seen her. It was seemingly embarrassing for Rang's parents for the younger twin to be exceeding her older twin at _everything_ and thus causing the neglect of Rang's existence _more _than Sasuke's. Rang obtained and mastered the sharingan _before_ Itachi, but Rang did not obtain the same shinobi education because she would bring shame upon the eldest son of the family. So Rang educated herself by going through Itachi's things as well as other peoples', but she never did know what Itachi did as an ANBU or what purpose he served for their Clan. Itachi knew what Rang was capable of so he stayed clear out of her way, as did Sasuke who never really had any interaction with his sister. After the destruction of her clan and saving Sasuke, she fled from Konoha but would occasionally swoop by to watch over her brother. A year later, while out and about, she met Kakashi who was still the captain of the ANBU squad and he was the first person who she told about her past. Kakashi is 28 in the Shippudden series, thus making Rang 18 and 10 years his junior.

The Akatsuki target her for various reasons apparently because she knows way too much about their ambitions and where their hideouts are. Rang couldn't care less about them, stating that they aren't any of her concern unless they make it. Rang also knows where Sasuke is but she doesn't feel the need to rescue him since Sasuke went willingly. It doesn't take any effort for her to find out what she needs to know – she also knows everything there is to know about the history of her clan – she also knows who the founder and the fact that he isn't dead.

Rang is also known as the assassin called Shadow phoenix. Her nickname derived from her shadow that shapes a phoenix and her ability to conjure flames from her arms and mouth without actually using hand seals. On her own, she created a new sharigan called the Hikaku that has four corners rather than the usual three – her sharigan resembles a pinwheel or a four-sided ninja star. The Hikaku is an advance sharigan that surpasses any other. The uses of it are unknown.

**Please keep in mind that Uchiha is NOT real. She is MY made up character that I managed to fit into the Naruto story line.**


End file.
